


The New Uniform

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:31:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9440612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Severus keeps coming up with new reasons to meet with the Head Auror.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Daily_Deviant's June 2016 prompt. 
> 
> **Monthly Theme:** The ABCs of Sex
> 
> **Letter Assigned:** U
> 
> **Kinks/Themes Included:** See at the bottom. 
> 
> **Author's Notes:** This was an interesting challenge, and I hope I fulfilled it. Let’s just say maybe the hidden summer is too well hidden? *shrugs*
> 
> Thanks to Sevfan and Emynn, who always make me look much better than I am. Thanks also to Lilyseyes for her assistance when I got stuck. This was going to be for her birthday, but I guess I’ll have to write her something else now that she’s seen this.

~

The New Uniform

~

“Come in, Professor Snape.” Potter smiles, gestures Severus into his large, bright office that appears to look out over an uncharacteristically sunny London day. “Have a seat.” Despite being underground, it feels as if they are towering over the city in one of the new Muggle high-rises that seem to be popping up everywhere.

Severus follows him in, takes the seat, tries not to stare too much. But it’s difficult since, well, it’s Harry Potter, on whom Severus has long been rather fixated, and he’s wearing _the new uniform_. 

The new Auror uniform, with its closely fitted black frock coat, auburn stripes on the sleeves, and gold buttons down the front, is practical. Being black, it hides stains, and its fabric is interwoven with protection and healing charms. There are some Aurors who don’t look at all good in it, of course, fabric can only hide so much, but when Potter wears it, he makes Severus’ mouth water every time. 

Severus isn’t even sure the man wears underwear, the fabric is pulled so smoothly across that spectacular bum, and that speculation always takes his thoughts in wholly inappropriate directions.

“…had a chance to think about our offer to collaborate?” Potter asks. He’s standing by the window now, looking to over the city.

Severus coughs, returns from his fantasy where he tosses Potter onto the desk, pushes the fabric aside, and sinks deep inside him, and inclines his head. “Yes. I’m still considering your offer. I looked over the latest contract.” 

“Good. Glad to hear it.” Potter turns, approaches his desk, sits down. He moves like a cat, sure-footed, stealthy. It’s ridiculously erotic. There’s clearly something to be said for Auror training. “Is there anything I can do to persuade you? Any questions I can answer?” 

Time for business. This is their third such meeting and Severus is running out of reasons to meet with Potter for ‘negotiations’. He squares his shoulders. “I did have some questions about the specific potions you would need brewed, and what role I would have in your investigations,” he says. “Would I be expected to actually go to crime scenes?” 

Behind his spectacles, Potter’s eyes narrow in concentration. “Would you like a role in our on scene crime investigations?” he asks. Reaching into a drawer, he pulls out some parchment and a quill and starts jotting notes. “We weren’t certain you’d be interested in going out in the field, so to speak, so really, it would be at your discretion. You would have the full range of the DMLE’s resources at your disposal either way. If you like, we can…” 

Potter’s lips are full, moist, and as he continues to speak, Severus stares at them, wondering how they taste. Has he been drinking tea? Coffee? Something more potent? There are no cups on his desk, no tea trolley in the corner. 

Perhaps his lover made him breakfast that morning. When he came out as gay earlier in the year, Severus had scoured the papers, even stooping so low as to read the wretched _Quibbler_ , in an attempt to discern whether he was in a relationship. His investigation had yielded nothing, but Severus couldn’t imagine a successful, attractive man like Potter being alone.

He is Head Auror, after all. He’s certainly powerful enough to have kept any word of his affairs out of the papers. Although the thought of Potter abusing his power makes Severus mentally snort. 

No, Potter wouldn’t hide a lover. He’d be open about it. So maybe he’s not in a relationship. Maybe he’s looking. Severus wonders what he’s looking for. Does he like dark men, blonds? Redheads perhaps?

Or maybe he doesn’t care. Maybe he takes his pleasure from anyone he can get, having one-offs, going out to clubs in disguise and pulling anonymous men, sucking them off in alleyways or, rarely, taking them home for a night of utter debauchery. 

And he would look so good debauched. His cheeks would flush, his entire body, probably, and Severus has no doubt he would be gorgeous on his knees, legs spread in invitation. He’d be versatile, adventurous, flexible.

Severus is in the middle of imagining just how flexible in exquisite detail when Potter says, “…that be acceptable?” 

Not about to admit he wasn’t listening, Severus clears his throat. “Indeed. I’m sure it’s fine, although of course, the devil is in the details. I shall have to peruse the amended contract carefully.” 

“Of course.” Potter’s smile is sharp, immediately putting Severus on alert. “Is there a solicitor I should contact for these negotiations? I hate to keep taking up your time with these meetings.” 

Happily, Severus has a reply to that. “At this time of year?” Severus scoffs. “They’re all off on holiday. And I should hardly need one for something as simple as this, I shouldn’t think.” 

“Ah.” Potter nods. “Well, if there’s nothing else official, perhaps some tea? We still have,” Potter glances at the clock on the wall, “twenty minutes to kill. If you don’t have another appointment.”

“I do not.” Severus nods. “And tea would be acceptable.” 

Leaning forward, Potter presses a button on his desk. “We’ll have our tea now, Mafalda.” 

Within moments an elf pops into the room and a tea set appears on the desk, complete with sandwiches and pastries. Potter pours a cup. “How do you take it?” he asks. 

Ignoring the images _that_ question brings to mind, Severus exhales. “Black, one sugar.” Adding the sugar, Potter hands him the cup, and, accepting it, Severus sips, eyeing Potter over the rim.

Potter reaches for a biscuit. “It’s terrible, but I can’t resist sweets,” he admits, biting into the iced shortbread he picks. “And these days I have to be careful I don’t eat too many since I rarely go out on cases unless they interest me.”

“I see.” If Potter doesn’t go out on cases, Severus isn’t sure he’s interested in going either. “What sort of cases interest you?”

“Oh, you now, the ones that involve a fair bit of sleuthing. And I always keep a close eye on cases involving kids. For example, there was this one case—” As he speaks, Potter’s face is animated, open, and, entranced, Severus stares. 

Would he be as animated during sex? Something tells Severus he would. Severus senses coiled power in Potter, intense focus, and a mischievous streak that would make fucking him exciting. Severus sighs. Pity he’ll never get the chance.

“Who says you won’t?”

Startled out of his thoughts, Severus stares at Potter. “What?”

Potter’s smile is bland. “I said won’t keep babbling on about myself.” He gestures at Severus. “How goes your research?” 

“It’s hardly as exciting as your job,” Severus replies, tone dry. 

“But you must love it or you’d be doing something else.” Potter leans forward, his eyes sparkling. “Do you have any special projects you’re working on? Anything you hope to perfect soon?” 

Severus coughs. “Well, I have been working on an improvement to the current formula for Skele-Gro—”

Potter appears interested as Severus speaks. He nods in the right places, interjects with appropriate questions, so when their eyes lock and Severus sees something wholly unexpected in Potter’s expression, he falters to a stop. Potter…desires him?

Sitting back in his chair, Potter smiles faintly. “You were saying?”

Severus narrows his eyes. Performing Legilimency on an Auror is undoubtedly a crime, doubly so on the Head Auror, but he has to know. “ _Legilimens,_ ” he whispers, and he is immediately in. 

_Potter stands, walks around the desk, leans down, kisses Severus with all the passion Severus could ever wish for. Then, pulling back, he whispers, “Fuck me, Severus. Here and now.”_

_Severus doesn’t argue, he stands, drags Potter close, seals their mouths together, exploring Potter at will. Their hands are busy, unbuttoning, parting fabric, caressing skin, and Severus spins Potter, presses him face down against the desk, flips up his uniform frock coat. His trousers are down, And, impatient, Severus shoves his underwear down, staring at his spectacular arse._

_“Come on,” Potter tosses over his shoulder. “Fuck me!”_

_Banishing the trousers and pants, Severus spreads Potter’s legs, opens him with his fingers even as Potter whines, begs for more._

_Severus pushes in, holding on to Potter’s hips as he breaches him, moves inside._

_Potter presses back, trying to take him deeper, faster. “Hurry up,” he gasps, even as his hands fight for purchase against the desk. “Come on!”_

_Severus starts to thrust, faster and faster, his movements starting out smooth but quickly going ragged as Potter tightens around him. He pounds away, Potter clearly with him all the way, and when he comes, he presses his forehead to Potter’s back and cries out._

_When able, he raises his head, sees Potter’s hand moving rhythmically as he tries to bring himself off, and reaching around, Severus bats it away, stroking Potter himself. It only takes one or two strokes and Potter is crying out, coming—_

Severus blinks and the contact is broken. He’s panting as if he’s been running uphill, and a fine sheen of sweat is on his forehead. 

Potter looks similarly affected, and after a moment, he smiles broadly. “Well. It seems you may have had some ulterior motives for wanting to work with us, Severus.” 

Flushing, Severus coughs. “I thought Aurors were supposed to be accomplished Occlumens.” 

Potter’s smile morphs into something sly and wicked. “Oh, we are.” He winks, standing. “And, much as I’d love to continue this…conversation, I do have a staffing meeting now. Staffing is a nightmare this time of year.” He hums. “I’m free later, however, if you’d like to continue this…train of thought.” 

Severus licks his lips. “I would indeed.” He stands, extending his hand to grasp Potter’s. “What time are you free?” 

“I’ll pick you up at six.” Potter’s hand tightens on Severus’ for a moment, and as their eyes lock, Severus gets a glimpse of Potter on his knees, his mouth wrapped around Severus’ cock before Potter gently pushes his mind out. _Severus’_ knees go a bit weak. 

“I look forward to it,” Severus manages. He smirks. “Do wear the uniform.”

Potter grins. “Will do. Oh, and Severus?” 

“Yes?” 

Potter leans in and murmurs, “I don’t usually wear underwear, so no worries on that score.” 

Severus barely has time to process that before he’s at the door, and someone else is standing there waiting. “Auror Potter,” he says.

“Professor Snape.” 

“Have a…good evening.” 

Potter’s smile is full of promise. “Indeed, something tells me we both shall.” 

~

**Scroll down to reveal chosen theme word and summer-related item, location, or concept:**  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
 **Theme word:** UST, Uniforms, Underwear (all the 'U's I could think of, LOL).  
 **Summer-related item, location, or concept:** Summer holidays/vacation.


End file.
